Christine Baranski
thumb|Christine Jane Baranski (nacida el 2 de mayo de 1952)|200px Christine Jane Baranski (Buffalo (Nueva York), 2 de mayo de 1952) es una actriz estadounidense. Desde el 2009, participa en The Big Bang Theory como la madre de Leonard Hofstadter. Carrera Trabajo televisivo Baranski interpretó a Maryanne Thorpe en el sitcom de CBS Cybill entre 1995 y 1998. Durante este periodo, también fue anfitriona en Saturday Night Live. También tuvo un rol en Now and Again como la voz de Ruth, un personaje que nunca apareció en la pantalla. Posteriormente apareció en la serie Welcome to New York y en el sitcom de NBC Happy Family. También actuó en un episodio de 1970 de la serie La tribu de los Brady. En 2005, Baranski actuó junto con Bernadette Peters en un episodio piloto para una serie de ABC, Adopted. Sin embargo, la compañía rechazó la serie. Baranski también interpretó a Faith Clancy en Ghost Whisperer. En ese mismo año comenzó a actuar en la serie televisiva The Good Wife en el papel de Diane Lockhart, una socia del estudio jurídico donde trabaja el personaje principal de la serie, Alicia Florrick. Cine Baranski ha actuado en películas como Legal Eagles, Addams Family Values, Chicago, El Grinch, Bulworth, Bowfinger, The birdcage, Cruel Intentions, Falling for Grace y Mamma Mia!. Filmografía * The Bounty Hunter (2010) * The Big Bang Theory (2009, serie de TV) * The Good Wife (2009, serie de TV) * Ugly Betty (2009, serie de TV, 4 episodios) * The Bounty (2009) * Mamma Mia! (película) (2008) * Relative Strangers (2006) * Campus Ladies (2006, serie de TV) * Recipe for a Perfect Christmas (2005, telefilme) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Welcome to Mooseport (2004) * Eloise at Christmastime (2003, telefilme) * Happy Family (2003, serie de TV) * Marci X (2003) * Eloise at the Plaza (2003, telefilme) * Chicago (película de 2002) (2002) * El gurú del sexo (2002) * Speed Racer X (2002, serie de TV, voz) * El Grinch (2000) * Welcome to New York (2000, serie de TV) * Now and Again (1999, serie de TV) * Bowfinger (1999) * Cruel Intentions (1999) * Bulworth (1998) * The Odd Couple II (1998) * The birdcage (1996) * Cybill (1995-1998, serie de TV) * Jeffrey (1995) * New Jersey Drive (1995) * The War (1994) * The Ref (1994) * Getting In (1994) * To Dance with the White Dog (1993, telefilme) * Addams Family Values (1993) * Life with Mikey (1993) * The Night We Never Met (1993) * Reversal of Fortune (1990) * The Pick-up Artist (1987) * The House of Blue Leaves (1987, telefilme) * Legal Eagles (1986) * Nueve semanas y media (1986) * Big Shots in America (1985, telefilme) * All My Children (1984, serie de TV) * Crackers (1984) * Another World (1983, serie de TV) * Lovesick (1983) * Soup for One (1982) * A Midsummer Night's Dream (1982, telefilme) * Playing for Time (1980, telefilme) Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actrices